freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for the game itself, the setting, or Freddy's counterparts, Golden Freddy from the first and the second game, or perhaps Toy Freddy or Shadow Freddy from the second game? '' FNaF= ' ' is the main antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's and one of the main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is an animatronic bear who is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. Appearance Freddy is an animatronic wearing a costume that gives him the appearance of a brown bear. Onstage, he wears a black top hat and bow tie, while wielding a microphone in his right paw. His ears are articulated and are thus able to move back and forth. He has human handprints on his face (see picture below), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light blue color, but he is commonly seen with his endoskeleton eyes on-camera, rather than his normal costume eyes. Locations Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may just be due to the fact that Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays on-stage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will show up in left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room competely dark (in addition, Freddy's march will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps) Freddy will approach to the player and jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. doesn't move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may cause Freddy to play his jingle for a longer amount of time and, when the lights completely go out, may cause him to delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh is heard instead of the usual footsteps the animatronics usually create when moving. Freddy only moves when the Monitor is down, so, even if the player isn't directly watching him, he won't move while the cameras are being monitored. Freddy can only enter The Office via the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been fully drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements do not appear to have any strict rules and are almost instantaneous, he can often appear as though he has the ability to teleport. This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to The Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into The Office is to frequently monitor the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor, unless the player is viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being that, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the player's room. Freddy may sometimes move inside The Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Audio Freddy's Tune'' ("Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; also referred to as "Toreador March")'' The sound Freddy emits when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Freddy's laughs that are heard when he moves. Freddy running around The Office. Trivia *The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre(the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. An in-game version can be found above. **Freddy's tune can be heard in Night 4's phone call, implying Freddy could have been involved in the death of Phone Guy. *In the first game, Freddy is the only animatronic to approach and enter The Office from both sides(the East Hall in his standard attack, and in the West Hall if the player runs out of power). **As a result, he is also the only animatronic in the series to feature two different jumpscares: one for when the player dies during regular gameplay, and another for when the power goes out. *Freddy is always the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. This includes during the Custom Night if Freddy's A.I. is set to 20 while the others are much lower. This is possibly why there are no in-game files of any animatronics on the Show Stage without Freddy actively present, or vice versa. *Freddy was originally intended to be stationary and only move when the player lost power during the night, akin to his behavior on the first two nights. However, Scott Cawthon, the game's creator, wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and, in turn, changed the AI programming to its current iteration of stalking the player from Night 3 onwards. *Freddy has a counterpart named "Golden Freddy". It is unknown if it is another costume resembling him, an older version of his costume, or simply a ghost. It is currently believed, by most, that Golden Freddy is a result of Mike Schmidt having paranoid hallucinations. *Freddy appears with bloodshot human eyes in the hallucinations, whereas Bonnie appears with either his endoskeleton or absent eyes. *The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. *Freddy seems to be a mix between the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow-tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. **Freddy also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronics Henry. *The laugh that is heard while Freddy moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. *A possible explanation for Freddy's lack of movement on the first two nights may be that he is studying the player's strategies to adapt accordingly. *Phone Guy states that Freddy becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he hides in the darker areas of each room, as opposed to Bonnie and Chica, who usually stand in brighter areas. *Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy's eyes may only be seen both when either the power goes out, when he's in the East Hall, or when all animatronics are on-stage. **In the second game, when Freddy's face is shown in a close-up view of Party Room 3, one of his eyes can be seen normally, and the other is one of the endoskeleton's dark eyes. It may be possible that Freddy's eyes simply change depending on the lighting he is in. However, if this is true, Freddy's eyes wouldn't shine in complete darkness, for they do not shine when he is in the main hallway in the second game. *Freddy can be seen holding his microphone when on the Show Stage and in both the Dining Area and East Hall, barely. This makes him the only animatronic to hold his stage item when not presently on-stage. *If Freddy attacks the player after they put the Monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. *Freddy is the only animatronic to have only one position in each camera feed, except for occasionally looking into the camera on the Show Stage and slightly changing his position on the Show Stage as other animatronics leave. *Apart for the Show Stage and the Kitchen, Freddy's position on camera corresponds to how far he is from the player: the closer to The Office he is, the closer to the camera his face is and the more of his face can be seen. *While on most cameras only Freddy's eyes glow, he somehow illuminates his entire face during the power outage and, even though his power outage jumpscare happens in complete darkness, Freddy himself is somehow fully well-lit. In the latter two cases, even his normal eyes are clearly visible. *Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will cause it to squeak. *In Freddy's distorted poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. **If it's true that the bodies of the children from The Missing Children Incident were stuffed into the animatronics, then it is possible that the handprints are not from someone pushing away Freddy (as often speculated), but instead from someone removing the suit's head in order to fit a body inside. This is supported by one of the Death Minigames in the second game, "Give Gifts, Give Life", in which a dead child is stuffed inside of Freddy. *Strangely, through closer inspection of Freddy during his regular jumpscare, his eyes appear to flash between his animatronic eyes and his endoskeleton eyes. |-|FNaF2= makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He, as with the other three animatronics from the first game, has fallen into disrepair. Appearance Out of all of the original animatronics, Freddy seems to be the least damaged. His appearance seems to have changed slightly for the second game, this being seen best in the first promotional image released by Scott Cawthon, the game's developer (see in the Images tab). In-game, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy. His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. Additionally, his left knee is damaged; with visible wires poking out. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. This time around, Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears slightly blockier. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, he has embossed inner ears, far less rounded cheeks, and his upper lips have a deeper gap in the center. His eyes are in a slight different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seem to have been placed deeper within the mask, and his muzzle appears to be smaller. The reason for his disrepair is either from neglect by the old company or the fact that he was simply used for parts, as he was just old and outdated. Location Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night and activity picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking somewhat lethargic, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside The Office, only a step away from entering. Behavior Freddy is less active than Bonnie and Chica; however, he acts in a very similar manner. Freddy doesn't appear to become active enough to enter The Office until Night 3, as he did in the original. Much like his counterpart, Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering The Office through said hallway. When Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor or, if Freddy forces it down, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. Of particular notice is that Freddy lacks many of his unique tactics from the first game. He can be seen in plain sight on many cameras, is clearly visible in the hall's blindspot, and rarely attempts to hide his presence from the player using obstructed or dark areas of the camera feed. While this can be assumed to be due to his deterioration, it can also be subtle foreshadowing of the second game's nature as a prequel by showing Freddy to be lacking experience. Seeing as his brand-new replacement has similar strategies and weaknesses, the latter appears to be more likely. Audio The sound Freddy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Trivia *Freddy's stare into the camera in Party Room 3 is similar to how he stared at the East Hall Corner's camera in the first game. *When Freddy is in Party Room 3, his right eye is missing, however, his left eye is as it normally should be. This is the only time any of Freddy's endoskeleton eyes are shown, with the exception of both him featured on the main menu and his eyeless screen, as mentioned below. *Freddy is the only animatronic that can be seen in the Game Over screen. *Freddy's pupils remain lit while hunting the player. The only times they are unlit is while he lies on the floor in the Parts/Service room and during his jumpscare. *Rarely, the player may encounter an eyeless Freddy after death or when initializing the game. This, along with similar images of Toy Bonnie and Foxy, may be a nod to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game, or a nod too the Freddy with bloodshot human eyes. *Similar to the first game, Freddy will only become active once Chica and Bonnie have already started moving, regardless of his A.I. setting on the Custom Night. *Foxy and The Puppet take over Freddy's role of attacking should something stop functioning (the Flashlight and the Music Box, respectively). *Freddy has a shadow counterpart that will sometimes appear in Parts/Service as a hallucination. *Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series: Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and "Shadow Freddy". **Shadow Freddy, however, could be considered Golden Freddy's counterpart because of its reused model. *Freddy is one of the few animatronics who do not appear in the air vents; four others being Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and The Puppet. *Freddy is one of six animatronics that don't attack with arms outstretched, five others being Mangle, Toy Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. *The way in which Freddy stands near the ladies' restroom in the Main Hall could be a nod to how he hid in the ladies' restroom in the first game. *When Freddy stands in The Office, his microphone appears to be clipping through his hand. **Also, Freddy's left shoulder can be seen clipping through his upper arm. *Freddy is the only animatronic to use a biting animation in the jumpscare. **Although in the first game he does not use a biting animation. |-|Images= Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 2014-08-30_00001.jpg|Freddy in the main menu. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica on the Show Stage. 2.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica staring at the camera. 68.png|Bonnie missing. 223.png|Chica missing. 224.png|Freddy, alone on the Show Stage. Freddy_Staring.jpg|Freddy, alone on the Show Stage, looking at the player. Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy lurking in the Dining Area. Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy skulking in the Restrooms. 487.png|Freddy coming down the East Hall. 486.png|Freddy in the E. Hall Corner staring directly at the camera. o2hyThN.png|Poster of a distorted Freddy Fazbear ripping his head off. 525.png|Freddy with human eyes, from the Hallucinations. Note the faint blood vessels in the eyes. 441.png|The frame preceding the image of Freddy without his mask. 498.png|A still of Freddy attacking the player. Unlike his attack after the power has gone out, Freddy's bare endoskeleton eyes replace his normal ones. Part of the iris in his right eye can be seen in this image. output_o2BAmu.gif|Freddy attacking the player after his song has ended (click to animate). Freddy face2.jpg|Part of Freddy's endoskeleton is visible. DarkFace.jpg|Close-up of Freddy when the power runs out. Freddy_spook.gif|Freddy during his jingle (click to animate). Brightened Stage_Normal.png|Freddy and friends, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoBonnie.png|Freddy with Chica, brightened. Stage_NoChica.png|Freddy with Bonnie, brightened. Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy alone, brightened. Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy's stare, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. DiningArea Freddy.png|Freddy lurking in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Restroom Freddy.png|Freddy skulking in the Restrooms, brightened and saturated for clarity. 487_brightish.png|Freddy coming down the East Hall, brightened. EastHall 4B Freddy.png|Freddy in the E. Hall Corner staring directly at the camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall Distort.png|Poster of distorted Freddy tearing his head off, brightened and saturated for clarity. Poweroutbright.jpg|Freddy at the door after a power outage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Gameplay MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Freddy in the main menu, with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Note his hollow eye sockets. PartsService.png|Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie in Parts/Service. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica and Freddy in Parts/Service. 201.png|Freddy alone in Parts/Service. 212.png|Freddy in the Main Hall. OldFreddyStaringIntoPartsServiceCam.png|Freddy staring into the camera in Party Room 3. PartyRoom3FreddyDark.png|Freddy staring into the camera in Party Room 3, no lights. Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Freddy in the hallway, approaching The Office. FreddyReaachingForPlayer.png|Freddy inside The Office. FreddyScreen.png|Rare eyeless Freddy that will rarely appear when starting the game. Brightened ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in the Parts/Service room, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy alone in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Freddy in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BrightenedOldFreddy.png|Freddy in the Party Room 3 camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Animatronic_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg|Freddy's limbless form is shown at the left in this image. Miscellaneous Trailers freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy in the beginning of the trailer (click to animate). FreddyOnStage.jpg|Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage, singing. FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy and his band performing. Freddy Fazbear close-up FNaF 2.png|Freddy in a still image from the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer. 640px-Stage.jpg|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer. Five Nights at Freddy's 768.png|Freddy's cover art from Five Nights at Freddy's. Wikia-Visualization-Add-6,freddyfazbearspizza.png|Freddy Fazbear in front of two endoskeletons. maskless Freddy.png|Freddy without a mask. Steamworkshop_collection_270684111_collection_branding.gif|Close-up of Freddy (click to animate). Freddy_doll.png|The purchasable Freddy plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF 2 picture.png|Freddy's cover art for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2_icon.jpg|Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Plushie of Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Rewarded for completing the Custom Night's "Freddy's Circus" preset. LoneMicrophone.png|Replica of Freddy's Microphone from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This microphone is rewarded by completing the 'Fazbear Fever' preset on the Custom Night. Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy in the promotional poster for the second game. Freddy Icon.png|Freddy's "mugshot" from FNaF2's Custom Night screen. FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|Freddy peeking in the suit during the game over screen. Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|Freddy's point of view. Death Minigames GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". Freddydance.gif|The Freddy sprite from one of the Death Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FreddySpriteWalkingDownSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking downwards. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the right. FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the left. FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking upwards. Videos Freddy Fazbear Jumpscare FNAF 2|Freddy attacks the player when the Freddy Head removed while Freddy's still in The Office from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Secret freddy Launch screen five nights at freddy's 2 - easter egg|Eyeless Freddy screen encounter. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males